


made in the shade

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Southernisms, many strange southern sayings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: Starting college was weird and hard enough, but starting college in a new place was a trip for Alexander Hamilton. He enjoyed every second of it, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared shitless from the beginning.Of course he took that fear and used it to propel himself forward. And he made friends! With interesting new lingo. 
-- 
AKA The One Where Alexander Can't Speak Southern, But John Helps





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/gifts).



> I know, I know. I'm killin' the fic writing game rn. Three fics in one week, this is more than I wrote when I was super active a few months ago. I'm just making up for 3 months of no writing. 
> 
> And also!! Because it's PaperThinRevolutionary's birthday!! So I wrote this for them, because they're no longer a small bab so I must write them things they asked for. 
> 
> Happy birthday Krys, I hope this is everything you wanted. <3

Starting college was weird and hard enough, but starting college in a new place was a trip for Alexander Hamilton. He enjoyed every second of it, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared shitless from the beginning. Of course he took that fear and used it to propel himself forward, already advancing in classes despite only being there for a month and a half. He had even managed to make friends with a couple of people in his classes, and of course his roommate. John Laurens was nice, he and Alex clicked from the very beginning. John was smart, full of big ideas and dreams that seemed out of reach, but Alex could tell they were just at the tips of John's fingers from the way he spoke. He was a clean cut boy from the south, though you wouldn't know that unless you listened intently enough to catch that twang on the tip of his tongue - which Alex had. 

He had made another friend from the south, a small, quiet guy in his politics class named James Madison. He didn't talk much, but when he did it was either the most brilliant thing Alex had ever heard, or a very confusing, complicated southernism that Alex couldn't quite decipher. He tried not to focus on those, and assumed that they were brilliant in their own right - probably as clever as they were creative. Through James, Alex met Thomas Jefferson who.... well, Alex wasn't quite sure where to place Thomas in terms of friendship, but he felt that the man would reach the very low end of the spectrum. He hadn't necessarily done anything to put himself there, but even just being around Thomas made Alex's skin crawl, and every word out of his mouth sounded fabricated. He could be telling Alex straight facts, like the sky is blue or his hair looks magnificent, and Alex would still question it. 

Alex still spent his break between Intro to Politics and Cultural Foundations with James and Thomas, though. They would have lunch together in a nearby dining hall, Alex would sit there and listen to them discuss one of their other classes, sometimes shooting questions his way, and filling the air with more of those strange southernisms that he really should make a mental note to ask John about. Would John understand it? James and Thomas were from Virginia, which was close to John's home in South Carolina, right? 

"Hey, Alex!" 

Alex looked over to find the man in question. John was crossing the cafeteria, bright smile across his freckled face, making his way right to the table where Alex sat across from Thomas and James. The other two fell quiet, Thomas' brow quirking in interest as John drew closer and James' face falling entirely. 

"Hey, guys, this is John Laurens, my roommate." Alex made the quick introduction as John sat down, greeting the other two with a smile. "Laurens, these are my friends, James and Thomas." 

"You wouldn't be any relation to Senator Henry Laurens, would you?" Thomas leaned forward on his elbows, looking John over as the other averted his eyes and sighed. 

"Uh, yeah - that's my father." John scratched at the back of his head, thinking of something to change the subject immediately. "So, you’re the friends Alex talks about so much? How'd y'all meet?" 

Thomas and James shared a look, Thomas appeared entertained by John's question while James just seemed exasperated. 

"We're all in a class together." James answered simply. 

"Too bad Alexander here didn't introduce us earlier," Thomas rested his chin on his hand, attention back on John. It made Alex feel mildly uncomfortable, that distaste for Thomas flaring back up especially when he looked at John like that. Though it's not like he could blame him, John wasn't hard on the eyes, even Alex had noticed that. "What are you doing this weekend, John? Why don't we all go out, I know a few places." 

John shifted, glancing at Alex, "Uh, I mean - I guess, if Alex wants to -" 

Thomas scoffed, muttering under his breath, "Come on, it takes green to ride the train and drink liquor." James elbowed him and Alex furrowed his brow, another undecipherable phrase, though maybe this time John could help him. It took a second, but John ruffled at Thomas' words. 

"Excuse you?" He turned his full attention back to Thomas, something vicious in his eyes now.

"What? It's no secret the kid's dried up - just a brick short of a load, too." Thomas shrugged, glancing back at Alex and ignoring James' insisted nudging of his arm. Nothing would get Thomas to stop speaking, unfortunately.  

"You wanna watch your mouth, Jefferson?" 

Alex looked between John and Thomas, confusion growing even more at John's reaction. John crossed his arms, glaring at Thomas across the table, and suddenly Alex liked him even  _ less _ somehow. He was still running over the phrase in his head, had he said something rude? 

Thomas looked just as surprised at John's reaction, a smile creeping over his face. "Please, he's lost as last year's Easter egg. Ain't nothin' hurtin' him." 

"That's not reason to be an asshole." John snapped.

Thomas' eyes flicked between the two boys across from him, taking in the way John had shifted closer to Alex and how protective he had become so quickly. He laughed, shaking his head. "Jesus, Jimmy, you see this? Bless his heart, kid's got it bad - and for a face that could turn sweet milk to clabber." 

John shot out of his seat, hands balled into fists at his side. "Listen, motherfu-" 

"Feelin' froggy, Laurens?" Thomas leaned forward, almost like he was begging for John to clock him, that smug smile still taking residence on his face. 

" _ Thomas _ ." James snapped, grabbing Thomas' arm and pulling him back. He looked back to John and Alex. "Sorry about him, he's..." James sighed. "Thomas. Come on, we have to get to class." James stood up and tugged at Thomas' shoulder, pulling him away from the table and leaving a fuming John and confused Alex. 

"What just happened?" Alex asked after a long moment of silence, looking back at John. "I... feel like I missed an entire conversation." 

"He was just being an asshole." John looked back to where the other two men had just left, muttering to himself. "Bet he thinks he's slick as greased owl shit, that jackass." 

Alex blinked. "What?" 

John shook his head. "Nothin'. Sorry. He said your friends?" 

Alex shrugged. "I thought we were? I mean, we always have lunch together, and sit together in class. Though... honestly, most of the conversations are full of those southernisms, why the fuck do you all speak a different language?" 

John laughed, a sort of sharp, sardonic sound. "He's not your friend, Alex. Fuck him. Come on, wanna go get coffee or something?" 

Alex stood, nodding slowly. "Sure... Will you teach me what the hell any of that means at some point?" 

John's laugh felt real this time as he grabbed Alex's shoulder. "Sure, Alex. Then you can call him on his shit yourself." 

Maybe Thomas wasn't Alex's friend after all, but at least after a couple of nights talking to John he could figure out the general meaning behind some of the sayings Thomas threw around. Hiding behind a smooth, sweet-sounding southern accent was clever, and Alex admitted that it worked, but once the words were decoded he was glad to have a real reason to fight Thomas Jefferson. And the ability to do so in his own language. 

**Author's Note:**

> Southernism Translations:   
> "it takes green to ride the train and drink liquor" - 'it takes money to have fun'
> 
> "It's no secret the kid's dried up - just a brick short of a load, too." - 'It's no secret he's poor, a little dumb, too.'
> 
> "Please, he's lost as last year's Easter egg." - 'He's really confused'
> 
> "Bless his heart, kid's got it bad - and for a face that could turn sweet milk to clabber." - 'John's got a crush, Alex is ugly'
> 
> "Feelin' froggy, Laurens?" - 'Wanna fight?'
> 
> "Bet he thinks he's slick as greased owl shit, that jackass." - 'Bet he thinks he's sly, that jackass'
> 
> \----
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Lemme know your thoughts and ideas and feelings! Comments and kudos give me reason to live, and also come talk to me on Tumblr @hypeulesnochilligan
> 
> Also go wish @PaperThinRevolutionary a happy birthday!!!


End file.
